toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Yūji Sakurayu
Yūji Sakurayu (桜湯夕児, Sakurayu Yūji; Literally meaning "Evening Child, Cherry Blossom Tea") is a of notable standing among the world. He appears to hail from a family who produced Chefs whose most evident feats appear to be the cooking of the considerably difficult ingredient, Sunlight Bloomers, among others. Yūji, as a chef, appears to procure ingredients on his own rather than team up with a . While the level of ability he possesses as a hunter is considerable, he does appear to hire certain services on the occasion when the ingredient he wishes to procure is far beyond his current standards. As a Chef, his wishes correlate with being able to successfully cook the most advanced ingredients in the world, though any specific dishes he plans to make aren't known. Among his skills as Chef, his particularly high level of skill within boiling ingredients to perfection has lead to be known as Master of the Boil (水煮の名人, Mizuni no Meijin). Appearance As an individual hailing from the Sakurayu Family, he is noted to possess similar features to them overall. The most prominent of these features appear to be his signature black hair. Yūji possesses black hair with onyx-like tints that make it quite glossy for the standard viewer. Furthermore, his hair is quite long, and is generally kept fastened with three notable, silver headpieces, with the rest of it flowing backwards. However, because Yūji commonly wears a turban around his head for protection in much more exposed environments among the , it is clear that this isn't revealed very often. Furthermore, Yūji possesses sharp, somewhat slanted grey eyes and highly defined facial features that make him appear slightly effeminate, something very uncommon among the majority of chefs. Like many, however, in attempting to train his body significantly to cook the rarest of ingredients, Yūji has developed his physique considerably over time. He appears to have very strong arms and abdomen, in particular, primarily due to the Sunlight Bloomers he cooks quite often. In terms of attire, Yūji generally adorns something rather simple in order to not have any distractions when cooking or fighting. Yūji wears a somewhat simple black kimono, with notably large sleeves. It appears to be made out of a fabric that was harvested by the beast known as the Silk Raven, a prominent ingredient Yūji has harvested for numerous reasons. In addition to this, Yūji wears a white sash around his waist to fasten the kimono, and wears simple straw sandals with white socks on his feet. Finally, Yūji wears a simple cloak over his attire in order to protect from extreme temperature changes. This is due to the unique properties of the cloak coming from the Shiftscale Chameleon, which allows it to, notably, resist extreme climate change by altering the chemical properties of its skin. By harvesting its skin and using it for this purpose, Yūji enhances his ability to survive within the drastically changing climates of the areas with high-level ingredients. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Kiryūtō (寄留刀, Knife of Temporary Residence): Kamaro (釜炉, Iron Pot Furnace): Powers and Abilities Chef Skills Boil Art Ingredient Combat in combat.]] Physical Prowess Trivia Quotes Category:Male Category:Chef Category:Chefs Category:Original Character Category:Under Construction Category:Human